Bendita la luz de tu Mirada
by Darien y Serena
Summary: El Summary se encuentra dentro.


**Los personajes que van a participar en mi fan fic de Sailor Moon, le pertence a Naoko Takeuchi.**

_**Historia original, prohibida su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor.**_

**Summary:** Serena nacio con discapacidad visual(ciega),su familia es la mas rica en el mundo,un dia a Serena le fijan el dia para su operacion pues tenia un 90% de probabilidad de ver,mientras se dirigian a su "hospital" privado tuvieron un accidente en el auto,quitandole la vida a Mina(su hermana) y Esmeralda(su tutora).

Este accidente tambien afecto a los ojos de Serena,teniendo un 60% de posibilidad para ver,pero sus padres deciden no operarla,pues no querian perder a la unica hija que dejar a Serena con un tutor en Tokio pues era su pais de nacimiento y su favorito,querian cumplir con todo lo que ella quisiera y ellos no se podian quedar puesto que sus negocios eran controlados en Estados Unidos.

Le compraron una mansion nueva a Serena,puesto que en la otra todo recordaba a Darien su nuevo preguntaran porque Serena y Mina,tenia tutor pues sus padres estaban casi todo el tiempo en Estados Unidos y ellas adoraban Tokio.

**Mal Summary,pero la historia sera muy tierna.**

_

* * *

_

_**BENDITA LA LUZ DE TU MIRADA**_

**By:Darien y Serena**

**Capitulo1:****Mi nuevo "trabajo" y tu soledad**

**DARIEN POV**

Me encontraba en mi departamento,estaba totalmente apoyado al espaldal de mi totalmente frustrado y con las esperanzas por el pesadamente y pensaba en todo y en fin mi madre se iba a salir con la suya.

Mi nombre es Darien Chiba y tengo 24 años de padres Mamoru Chiba y Elizabeth Shields.A los tres años mis padres se separaron,porque mi papa no resistio a los turbulentos ataques de celos de mi madre.

Dos años despues de la separacion mi papa se volvio a casar con Diana,una mujer tan bueno como mi mama pero no es tan celosa.A medida que fui creciendo mi mama era la que tomaba las decisiones en mi vida,inclusive me eligia la novia que segun ella,"era la ideal para mi"

Cuando cumpli mis 18 años,decidi irme de mi casa pero mi mama me dijo que su doctor le habia detectado un problema en su corazon y decidi quedarme con cumpli 22 años,me entere de que todo era una farsa,no la culpe pues sabia que mi padre siempre es el amor de su vida y se fue,y lo unico que le quedaba de el era esta vez si decidi irme,queria y necesitaba ser independiente.

Los primeros seis mese fueron perfectos y maravillosos,consegui un modesto trabajo que me sobraba para mis necesidades y tambien contaba con el cheque de dinero que me enviaba mi padre,pero como lo bueno no dura para siempre,comenzaron los problemas,le dije a mi papa que no necesitaba su dinero que ya me habia estabilizado y ademas yo no iba a abusar de la cortesia de mi papa y mucho menos volverme un mantenido por el.

Hacia 7 meses habia perdido mi trabajo,y me vi en la necesidad de mudarme a un nuevo departamente muy pequeño y barato,el resultado estaba en quiebra tendria que volver con mi mama.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de mi celular endeudado:

-¿Alo?-dije sin poco animo.

-Hola,hijo te tengo una propuesta de trabajo-¿Un trabajo para mi?Ojala que haya sido de su gran empresa,pense.

¿Y de que se trata el trabajo?¿Es en tu empresa?-una tonta sonrisa se formo en mis labios,iba a tener un trabajo!!!

-Sera aqui en Tokio,pero te tendras que ir a ese lugar y te quedaras por uno o dos años,si despues de este tiempo los señores o tu no estan satisfechos te vas.

-Esta bien,papa,¿y de que se trata?-estaba muy ansioso.

-Vas a amar a tu nuevo trabajo,mi mejor amigo Kenji e Ikuko su esposa tuvieron que mudarse a Estados Undios,pues es ahi donde estan sus empresas mas famosas y ellos tenian dos hijas gemelas,una nacío ciega y la otra fue normal,pero hace tres meses ellos cuatro y la tutora de las niñas fueron a realizar la operacion para ver si su niña recuperaba la vista,pero la tutora y la gemela de la discapacitada murieron.

-Ah,¿esas son las personas para las que trabajas,papa?-Wow,mi padre trabaja para los Tsukinos,la familia con mas poderio en el planeta.

-Si,hijo,fue Kenji el que me dio mi trabajo,por el cual vivo como un rey.

-¿Y dime cual seria mi funcion?¿Y cuando comenzare?

-Pues tu seras el tutor de de su Serena.Y se que tu eres el indicado para cuidarla,ella es muy tierna,fragil e sera un problema.Y con respecto a cuando vas a ir,sera mañana,los señores tienen que ir de inmediato a los Estados Unidos y no quieren dejar sola a su unica viviras en su casa y no pagaras un centavo y al año ganaras un millon de dolares en total.

-Oh,pues dirle a tu amigo que gustoso acepto,papa-no era el trabajo que esperaba,pero si papa dice que soy perfecto para tenerlo lo acepte.

-Hasta luego,hijo,no te arrepentiras,te encantara conocer a Serena-solamente deseaba que no fuera una niña mimada y caprichosa,pense para mis adentros.

-Hasta luego,papa,y le mandas muchos besos a Diana.

Colgue el celular,y corri a mi habitacion donde comenze a preparar mi aproximadamente 30 minutos termine de empacar,y me bañe para luego pedir una pizza a feliz porque por fin tenia trabajo,y lo mejor de todo es que tenia techo y comida "gratis",y ganaria un millon de dolares al año.Y con estos felices pensamientos me quede completamente dormido.

**SERENA POV**

Estaba apoyada en la fina puerta de cristal que daba paso al balcón,iba a salir pero al correr las glamorosas cortinas me di cuenta de que estaba lloviendo,y nuevamente me senti acompañada,desde _aquel _dia ,la nubes descargaban sus frajiles gotas cada dia uniendose a mi dolor,las dos sufriamos y compartiamos el mismo sentir como mis ojos son un rio inagotable de lagrimas,que no queria ni podia parar,esta es la unica solucion que tenia para liberar el tormento que vivia dia a dia.

Me sentia tan fria,hueca y vacia por dentro,queria terminar con este sufrimiento,pero no podia irme de este mundo,todavia queria ni podia hacerle esto a mis padres,pues yo soy la unica persona que los mantenia con vida y yo no los mataria con mi "muerte".

Deje que mi cuerpo se deslizara por el ventanal hasta derrmbarme en el majestuoso suelo con era negro,se que desde que nacio todo era negruzco,pero era la persona mas feliz del mundomi familia era la perfecta,a pesar de poseer las mejores fabricas del mundo,el amor entre nosotros era lo primordial.

Preferiamos compartir juntos en un picnic acompañado de la naturaleza,que gastar el dinero en vanalidades,pero hoy,ahora mi vida era totalmente oscura.

Cada minuto que pasaba la extrañaba mas y mas,mi hermana gemela Mina,era mi otra mitad,mi otra parte,mi otro yo,lo compartiamos todo desde que nos desarrollamos en el vientre de mi mama,todo lo haciamos juntas.¿Como una persona puede sobrevivir sin su otro yo?.

-Serena,hija,ya no te atormentes mas-"se acerco y me abrazo y yo se lo devolvi,lo necesitaba demasiado"-ven que tienes que estar presentable para cuando llegue tu otro tutor.-"mi tutor,solo espero que no haya sido como mi tutora anterior."

-Si,nana,vamos-me ayudo a levantarme y con sus manos me guio hacia la bañera donde entre para bañarme.

Despues sali y ella enrosco la toalla en mi cuerpo y despues me ayudo a ponerme un modesto vestido azul con un par de sandalias,me aliso el pelo dejandolo totalmente suelto y me ayudo a bajar las escaleras,me llevo a la saleta donde me sente a escuchar msica con mi Ipod,a esperar a que pasara el tiempo y para poder despejarme.

A los pocos minutos de estar en la saleta,mis padres salieron a besarme y abrazarme,como cada mañana,sabia que se acababan de levantar pues senti la bta de dormir de mi madre,despues se fueron a darse un baño,para desayunar cuando llegara mi nuevo tutor.

-Tin,Tin!!!-ese era el tono del timbre anunciando que mi nuevo tutor habia llegado.

* * *

¿Como lo ven?


End file.
